


The prince that never ruled

by FireBright



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireBright/pseuds/FireBright
Summary: A poem about Asriel, SPOILERS.





	

What was the monster prince,  
is now a flower,  
troubled by his burdens,  
and his lack of power.  
Still there was someone,  
and that was Chara.

When he saw Frisk,  
fall to the floor.  
He tried to take their soul,  
but his attempt was poor,  
Still there was someone,  
and that was Chara.

He traversed the underground,  
watching Frisk from a far.  
Yet sometimes he would get caught,  
Like a deer in the lights of a car.  
Still there was someone,  
and that was Chara.

When he reached the jars,  
which were filled with souls.  
He took each one absorbing them,  
Thinking he had fulfilled his goal.  
Still there was someone,  
and that was Chara.

He then became a mighty god,  
the God of Hyperdeath!  
But soon he was defeated by Frisk,  
and became a weeping mess.  
Still there was someone,  
and that was Chara?

Frisk forgave him with a hug,  
and he turned away.  
He left the monsters to their joy,  
and Frisk to SAVE the day.  
Still there was someone,  
and that was... Chara?

He went back as far as he could,  
to the start of the ruins.  
there he realised something new,  
Which left him in ruins.

There used to be someone,  
and that was Chara,  
But Chara was already gone.  


**Author's Note:**

> Whoop whoop! I came back to this and edited it so now it seems to sound a bit better! Yay!


End file.
